Darkness of the Light
by Air Guardian
Summary: Well, this is another dangerously long fanfic by me. It has a bit Gundam Wing in it...bu I'd hate to spoil it for anyone. Oh yeah, if you're a Haruka/Michiru hater, don't read this. R & R!
1. Default Chapter Title

-=Darkness of the Light=-  
a.k.a. -=The Flipside=-  
  
  
§ The rule of power was agreed on in the Beyond. No realm could have too much evil or   
too much good. It was almost impossible for a realm to have too much good. But never doubt the   
impossible. King David kept the rule. But because of the War of the Beyond, many universes were   
lost. King Draco took the throne after them. He found most of the lost universes. But will he   
keep the rule? §  
  
Summary: The Beyond is the same. The Sailor Moon realm is in the Sailor Stars series but it's   
before they met Sailor Galaxia. I don't know the plot that well...so...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and any other anime mentioned in the fanfic.   
HOWEVER, I do own my own characters. (Well, not really...but you get the idea.)  
  
Prologue  
The Decision  
  
King Draco: WHAT?!?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!  
Mestra Aura: But it isn't. There's the proof.  
  
Mestra Aura, a technician for the Beyond, handed the King the balance chart. It was for   
one of the Sailor Moon realms. So far, the Beyond has found 4 Sailor Moon realms. But this one   
was different.  
  
King Draco: I don't get it. How can there be too much good in the realm?  
Mestra Aura: It's the first universe ever to be recorded to have that.  
King Draco: Shimatta. My dad never had such problems.  
Mestra Aura: My King, you must do some thing. This universe the breaking the Rule.  
King Draco: Yes, I know. But I can't just hope for Chaos to enter that realm. And it's going to   
be hard to tell the guardians to be evil. It's just not for them.  
Queen Alexandria: ::walks in:: What's wrong? I heard shouting.  
King Draco: ::explains::  
Queen Alexandria: What? That's practically impossible!  
King Draco: Until today.  
Queen Alexandria: What can we do?  
Tobias: ::appears out of no where:: I'm going in. Tracy's coming with me.  
King Draco: And do what?  
Tobias: I have a plan. Actually, it was Venus's and Athena's idea.  
King Draco: What is it?  
Tobias: I can't tell.  
Queen Alexandria: No son of mine is gonna keep secrets from me!  
Tobias: Mom, I really can't tell. I hate breaking promises.  
King Draco: I trust you son. The universe is in your hands now. The power has shifted. Is   
Tobias stronger than me? Is the Prophecy coming true?  
Tobias: ::smiles:: I knew that you would understand. The other guardians should help out too.   
I'm sure Van would like to come. ::disappears::  
Queen Alexandria: ::bits her lower lip:: Draco, I'm afraid.  
King Draco: Don't be afraid. He's just doing it the best of the Beyond, after all, he is the   
future king. So there's no reason to be afraid. Is there?  
  
Tracy stared into her boyfriend's eyes.   
  
Tracy: You're kidding right?  
Tobias: No, I'm not. Venus and Athena even got a plan laid out for us.  
Tracy: *fake sob* One day, they're gonna kill me. Are the others coming too?  
Tobias: Maybe. If they want. But I warn you, we may end up fighting against the others.  
Tracy: Great. I always wanted to battle my own brother.  
Tobias: I don't think Van will be around for that.  
Tracy: What do you mean? The guy practically stalks me. (AN: But he does!)  
Tobias: He's on some solo mission in another realm. But the time's faster there. So, it depends   
how tired he is.  
Tracy: I can't be evil. It's just not right. I mean, I was created from light. LIGHT. How can   
light defeat light?  
Tobias: Ask your goddess.  
  
~  
Tracy: Venus, I want to have a word!  
  
Tracy left Tobias in the room and went to her room in the Beyond. It was huge, with blue   
and silver drapings and white oak (AN: White oak? Can oak be white? O.o) furniture. She sat down   
on a chair and waited. The goddess Venus De Milo appeared.  
  
Venus: It's the mission eh?  
Tracy: Yeah. So, what's this ol'mighty plan of yours?  
Venus: First you have to agree to go and not tell anyone.  
Tracy: ::sigh:: You know how much I hate killing.  
Venus: I never said it involved killing.  
Tracy: ::raises an eyebrow:: I'm all ears.  
Venus: Well...you see...first you are yourself, I mean, not Sailor MysticGalaxy, then, Tobias   
hits the light and is a huge singer from America, then...  
  
Chapter 1  
Minako and Michiru's Discovery  
  
Minako shrieked out loud in the store. People started to stare at her. Rei and Michiru   
both sweatdropped.  
  
Minako: Oh My God!! ::shoves a picture in Michiru and Rei's face:: Look!  
Rei: Who's that?  
Minako: ::blinks:: Hello?!? Where have you been?? This is only the hottest singer around, Tobias   
Lewis! (AN: ::cracks up:: I really twisted it around.)   
Michiru: ::backs away slowly:: Yeah, so?  
Minako: He's doing a concert right here in Tokyo! I -backround music- HAVE TO GET TICKETS!   
-backround music stops-  
-Rei and Michiru back away some more-  
Minako: ::sigh:: I problem is, I have no idea how to get tickets! ::flips hair:: But, once he   
sees this beautiful face, he'll forget everything and fall madly in love with me!  
Rei: In your dreams. It says that he has a girlfriend.  
Minako: What? ::grabs the magazine:: ::gasps:: Oh well, as I said, once he sees me, he'll forget   
all about that girl! Oh I can just imagine it! ::starry eyes:: Michiru, can you see me with him?  
Michiru: No.  
Minako: Aww...you're no fun.  
Michiru: Anyway, Haruka's picking us up soon so we better get our stuff checked out and meet   
Haruka. We don't want to miss our lunch date with the others.  
Rei: Hey, what's this? Dark Silver Star Inc. has opened a new store here!  
Michiru: Really? Where?!?!  
Minako: I've heard of them before...  
Michiru: Heard? You mean, you've never seen the clothes, jewelry, and body care items that   
they've made? ::sigh:: That is so sad. Come on, let's go before Haruka gets mad.  
  
Haruka was parked outside the mall trying to ignore everyone that was staring at her   
car. She looked at her watch. Michiru was never late. This must have been good. Finally, Michiru   
and Minako came out, carrying 10-pound shopping bags, and talking about fashion. Rei was walking   
AWAY from them, sipping green tea. Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
Michiru: ::gets into the car:: Hey, Ruka-chan. Sorry to keep you waiting.  
Haruka: No problem. What was it anyway?  
Minako: ::gets in the backseat with Rei:: The singer Tobias Lewis is coming to town. Also, Dark   
Silver Star Inc. opened up a new store here.  
Haruka: Tobias Lewis? Dark Silver Star Inc.?  
Michiru: ::sigh:: You wouldn't understand Ruka.  
Haruka: ::sweatdrops::  
  
~  
Usagi: I say we check out this store! IT SOUNDS GREAT!  
Haruka and Darien: ::sweatdrops::  
Rei: You're forgetting some thing Usagi. You're broke.  
Usagi: ::sweatdrops:: ::tears:: Ohhhh...  
Michiru: It's okay. I'll lend you some money.  
Usagi: But I won't be able to pay you back...  
Michiru: Don't worry about it. I have a concert coming up soon. It's all sold out.  
Minako: ::dreamy face:: Wouldn't it be cool if you did a duet with Tobias? Or Tobias and the   
Three Lights?  
Makoto: ::dreamy face:: Yeah...then we could see Tobias...  
Ami: They've lost it.  
Hotaru: Michiru-mama, where's this store?  
Michiru: Just round the corner on where Mugen School used to be.  
Hotaru: ...  
Michiru: ^^  
Haruka: ::gets up:: I'm out of this conversation. Darien, I challenge you to a video game race.   
You in?  
Darien: I'm in. ::gets up::  
Usagi: You go Darien! ::tears:: Ohhh...I know you don't stand a chance against Haruka.  
Darien: ::sweatdrops::  
Haruka: Thanks Moon-face.  
Setsuna: The shops not far from there. Let's go.  
  
Cold eyes glared into the crystal ball. Venus, if this plan doesn't work, you're   
dead.  
  
Chapter 2  
Crossing Paths  
  
Makoto and Minako almost passed out when they got into the store. It was huge with   
silver and black walls and all that other junk. It had a special place for teens and another   
adults. In the center was a glass stand/circle-thing (AN: Those things you see at the mall.)   
that sold expensive jewelry. There went Michiru and Setsuna. But Minako and Makoto weren't   
staring at the store. They were staring at a guy in the corner talking to some one. Tobias Lewis.  
  
Usagi: Oh my god. That's Tobias?  
Minako: ::flips hair:: ::walks over to him::  
  
Tracy: Here she comes.  
Tobias: ::smirks:: Let's see how well I can act...evil.  
Tracy: Idiot. You're not supposed to act evil.  
Tobias: Go before she sees you.  
Tracy: Ja ne. ::disappears into the darkness::  
  
Minako: Hey! Are you Tobias Lewis?  
Tobias: Yeah. And you?  
Minako: OMG!! HE'S TALKING TO ME!! Minako. I'm going to be a famous singer too. It's my   
dream.  
Tobias: Well, keep it. It's a good one.  
Makoto: ::runs up to them:: And I'm her friend Makoto!   
Tobias: ::smiles:: And what's your dream?  
Minako: ::melts::  
Makoto: I'm going to faint. ::blushes:: I dream of having a family and opening up a flower   
or bakeshop.  
Tobias: Cool. ::winks:: I hope you both achieve those dreams.  
Minako: Must not drool...  
Makoto: Must not pass out...  
Tobias: ::looks at his watch:: Listen, I gotta go. I'm having a concert in ten days. You want   
tickets?  
Minako & Makoto: ::nods::  
Tobias: ::hands them ten tickets:: Bring some friends.  
Makoto: ::jaw drops::  
Minako: Thanks! ::waltz away::  
Makoto: ::sweatdrops:: She acts like she meets stars everyday. Thanks so much. Bye. ::walks   
to Rei and Minako::  
Tobias: See you at the concert. ::leaves the store::  
  
Tracy: My turn.  
Tobias: I'm sure you'll charm 'em enough.  
Tracy: Hn. I hardly have any charm.  
Tobias: You'll be surprised on how much you have. You charmed me didn't you?  
Tracy: ::mentally winks at him:: Thanks luv. Later.  
Tobias: Later.  
  
~  
Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru walked out of the store loaded with bags. Usagi and Rei   
only got some clothes and Minako and Makoto didn't get anything, still being in daze from   
meeting Tobias. Ami just looked around the store, still saving her money for that new computer   
book.  
  
Usagi: Thank god Rini didn't come with us!   
Michiru: ::groans:: These bags are sure heavy. I can't wait to get to Haruka's car.  
  
Haruka and Darien were waiting outside the café, totally clueless on where the girls   
could have gone. They saw them turn around the corner with hundreds of shopping bags. They   
cringed at the site.  
  
Haruka and Darien: ::sweatdrops::  
Darien: Here goes nothing.  
Haruka: Michiru's going to buy that store out if she keeps this up.  
Darien: She probably already did.  
Hotaru: ::runs up to Haruka...well...as close to running has possible since she has all those   
bags to carry:: Haruka-papa! Look what Michiru-mama and I bought!  
Haruka: ::sweatdrops even more:: Just how much did she spend?  
Hotaru: ::recites a number::  
Haruka: WHAT!?!  
Michiru: Calm down. I can pay for it.  
Haruka: You better.  
Michiru: ::kisses Haruka gently:: How 'bout dinner?  
Haruka: ::grins:: Now you're talking.  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
  
~  
Haruka: -.-; Just how much money do you really have Michi-chan?  
Michiru: Too much.   
  
Michiru had treated them both to a 5 star restaurant that cost more than Haruka's car.   
(Not really, but you get the idea. ^^)   
  
Tracy was eating not too far away from where the couple sat. She watched them out of the   
corner of her eye. Shimatta. I hate interrupting people. They make me feel guilty. Oh well.   
  
Haruka almost choked on her food. Michiru glared at her and turned back to the guest. She   
had long, wavy black hair with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a turtleneck, sleeveless, black   
dress with a slit. Haruka blushed and looked down at her food.  
  
Tracy: I'm sorry, but I couldn't help notice you two. Are you the famous Kaioh Michiru and you   
the driver Tenoh Haruka?  
Michiru: Yes.  
Tracy: ^^ I've been big fans and hoped I'd meet you some day. I'm Kaioh Selene. (AN: Fake name,   
duh.)  
Michiru: Uhhh...are we related?  
Tracy: I don't think so. My mother's name is Alexandria. (AN: Not really. It is in this realm.   
But she evil. Long story. In the Beyond, Alexandria is Tobias's mom.)  
Michiru: Never mind.  
Haruka: Sooo...why are you here?  
Tracy: Do you happen to know Tobias Lewis?  
Michiru: Actually, my friends Minako and Makoto ran into him at the Dark Silver Star store   
downtown. Why?  
Tracy: Oh, I'm a good friend of his. He mentioned seeing you two in town.  
Haruka: Are you here alone?  
Tracy: Yeah.  
Michiru: What? In this kind of expensive restaurant?  
Tracy: ::looks puzzled:: Yeah, why?  
Michiru: ^^ Oh nothing. And I thought I was rich...  
Tracy: Anyway, pleasure of meeting you. Ja ne.  
Haruka and Michiru: Bye.  
Tracy: ::leaves:: I think that went well. But I still don't know how to lure them in.  
  
Chapter 3  
Code: N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.  
  
Tracy gazed into the crystal ball before her.  
  
Tracy: The archangels are coming?  
Venus: There's no reason to fight alone. Tobias will be watching out for them in a   
transformation. Carry out my order.  
Tracy: Very well. Get ready Sailor Senshi, your worst nightmares shall come.  
  
Usagi smiled in her sleep. It was such a nice dream.  
  
~Dream~  
Usagi: Oh Darien, let's get married!  
Darien: But...  
Usagi: ::looks shocked:: But what?  
Darien: I love some one else!  
Usagi: WHAT?!?!  
-Rei appears-  
Darien: ::scoops Rei up in his arms:: Oh Rei, please marry me!  
Usagi: No... ::tears:: This can't be true!  
Rei: ::smirks:: Oh course, my love.  
Usagi: ::runs:: NO, IT'S NOT TRUE!!!  
~  
  
Darien breathed in and out, slowly, for it was a peaceful dream.  
  
~Dream~  
Darien: Usagi, I love you. ::hugs her::  
Usagi: ::pulls away::  
Darien: Usagi?  
Usagi: Darien, I love Seiya.  
Darien: What? No, it can't be true.  
Usagi: But it is.  
-Seiya appears-  
Seiya: ::passionately dips Usagi into a kiss::  
~  
  
Ami rolled over on her bed. What a dream. She was so happy.  
  
~Dream~  
Ami: Yes! I scored the highest!  
Teacher: Ami! I need to talk to you!  
Ami: What is it?  
Teacher: I made a mistake on the grades!  
Ami: ::pales:: What?  
Teacher: You actually scored...36/100.  
Ami: ::faints::  
~  
  
Rei pulled up the covers higher and she dreamed. It was a cool dream...but...  
  
~Dream~  
Rei: Tell me fire, tell me who is sending these vibes...  
Rei's grandpa(AN: Forgot name! ^^): Rei! I have news!  
Rei: What?  
Rei's grandpa: I have picked out a guy for you to marry!  
Rei: WHAT!?!?!?!  
-a disco sorta guy comes waltzing in-  
Rei: AHHH!!!  
The guy: Hi...babe.  
Rei: ::screams::  
~  
  
Minako sang a song lyric out softly in her sleep. It was her dream come true...  
  
~Dream~  
Minako: ::sings in the last line::  
Audience: Boo!!  
Minako: What?!? ADMIT IT FREAKS, I SING BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!!  
-a girl dressed in pink jumps onstage. (AN: We all know she's Mimi from Digimon...right?   
RIGHT!??!)-  
Mimi: Oh yeah? ::starts bending lyrics::  
Audience: Yayy!!!  
Minako: ::runs off stage crying::  
~  
  
Rini sighed into her pillow. All grown up eh?  
~Dream~  
Rini: Oh Helios, I'm so happy that we can finally rule together!  
Helios: Rini, there's something I must tell you.  
Rini: What is it?  
Helios: I love...Princess Saturn. (AN: XD Pretty twisted aren't I? Well, she was the only one the   
same age as Rini...so...)  
Rini: No...HOW COULD YOU!?!? ::runs off crying::  
~  
  
Makoto giggled in her sleep. It was such a beautiful dream!  
  
~Dream~  
Makoto: Cookies for everyone! Hope you enjoy them!  
Children: Yay! ::bites the cookies:: ::spits them out::  
Makoto: What's wrong!?  
Children: ::cries:: THEY'RE YUCKY!!!  
Makoto: WHAT?!?! ::tears::  
~  
  
Hotaru flipped over in her sleep. She was with her father again...  
  
~Dream~  
Hotaru: Dad! Look at that butterfly!  
Dr. Tomoe: It's beau- OW! ::clutches on to his chest::  
Hotaru: DADDY!! What's wrong!?  
Dr. Tomoe: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Hotaru: NOO!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER HIM AGAIN!!  
Dr. Tomoe: Now arise Mistress 9! I awaken you!  
Hotaru: ::screams in pain::  
Mistress 9: I am here.  
~  
  
Setsuna slept peacefully.  
  
~Dream~  
Pluto: ::in battle:: Where's Small Lady!!!  
Chibi USA: Help! Puu! Sailor Moon!  
Pluto: No! Small Lady!!  
-watches Chibi USA get slaughtered-  
Pluto: NOO!! ::breaks down and cry::  
  
Haruka snored a bubble in her sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
Haruka: You were great Michi-chan.  
Michiru: ^^ Thanks.  
Haruka: An- *gasp* MICHIRU, LOOK OUT!!  
Michiru: What the- Ruka-chan!!  
Haruka: No, MICHIRU!!!  
~  
  
Michiru woke up at the sound of Haruka screaming her name. She rolled over and shook   
Haruka awake.  
  
Michiru: Ruka-chan, wake up!  
Haruka: ::screams::  
Michiru: DAMN IT! WAKE UP! (AN: O.o)  
Haruka: ::wakes up, sweating:: Michiru? Thank god, it was only a nightmare.  
Michiru: Must be the wine.  
Haruka: ::hugs Michiru:: I don't ever want to lose you.  
Michiru: ::hugs back:: And I don't ever want to lose you.  
Haruka: I love you Neptune.  
Michiru: ::smiles:: I love you too Uranus.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

-=Darkness of the Light=-  
a.k.a. -=The Flipside=-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DNAngel. ::sob:: I wish I did though. I do  
own Tracy and Tobias, but not my friends.  
  
Note to Christie and Bena when they read this: The attacks aren't the offical ones. I just made  
them up.  
  
Note to the readers: If you read my other fics, you probably know who's gonna show up from Gundam  
Wing. But I'm not gonna spoil it. Anyway, I sorta forgot to do spell check, so deal.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Connection  
  
Tracy: There is a problem Venus.  
Venus: What?  
Tracy: Sailor Neptune and I are connected since she's one of my transformations. She won't be   
effected by any of this unless I use force on her. That can only be done if I am standing right   
next to her or something like that.  
Venus: Hn. I haven't thought about that. Okay, here's what to do with Neptune...  
  
Usagi groaned. All the senshi were gathered around a large table at the café.  
  
Usagi: I swear that I had the worst nightmare ever.  
Rini: Me too. ::looks at Hotaru::  
Hotaru: I had a nightmare about Mistress 9. What about you Rini?  
Rini: Huh? ::blushes:: Uhh...it was just about Helios.  
Minako: We haven't seen Helios is such a long time. I wonder how's he doing?  
Darien: He's probably fine.  
  
A guy with a long (AN: KAWAII) braid entered the café. He took a seat and Elizabeth went   
to him to take his orders.  
  
Duo (AN: Well, duh.): Large coke, that's all.  
Elizabeth: I'll be right back.  
Duo: Sure thing babe.  
Elizabeth: ::blushes:: Uhh... ::backs away::  
Duo: Aww...why do girls always do that when I call them 'babe'? I do that that every girl I   
see...okay, so maybe not Relena.  
-Elizabeth comes back with a large coke-  
Elizabeth: Here you go...uhh...  
Duo: Duo Maxwell.  
Elizabeth: Duo. Call me if you need anything.  
Duo: Okay.  
  
Minako: Who's that guy over there Liz?  
Elizabeth: His name is Duo Maxwell. I haven't seen him around.  
Makoto: He's kinda cute. (AN: KINDA??! He's sooo HOT!! ^^;) Maybe he's new.  
Usagi: IS ANYONE LISTENING!??! I was just talking about my perfect dream and then when it turned   
into a nightmare!!  
Minako: ::sigh:: Go ahead.  
Michiru: It's weird. It's like I know that guy from some where. Duo Maxwell. Where have I   
heard of that name before?  
Haruka: Are you okay?  
Michiru: Huh? I'm fine.  
Setsuna: Did you have a nightmare Michiru?  
Michiru: No, I didn't have any kind of dream.  
Usagi: -.-; ::sighs:: Lucky. You're too perfect Michiru.  
Michiru: ::just shrugs:: If I'm so perfect, then why do I feel weird in here?  
  
Duo listened in silence. So, the nightmares are in effect. Now, -wait, what's Harada   
Risa doing here?  
  
A red haired girl with red eyes entered the café. She was Harada Risa (DNAngel), a   
transformation of Tracy. She sat down at Duo's booth.  
  
Duo: Risa?  
Risa: It's me, Tracy.  
Duo: Well, duh. But why Risa?  
Risa: ::shrugs:: Anyway, the plans have changed. Neptune can escape my powers because she's a   
part of me.  
Duo: Ain't that wonderful. What's the new plan?  
  
Michiru stiffened up. She glanced over at Duo and saw this red haired girl with him.   
There was just some thing about that girl.  
  
Haruka: Michi-chan, there's something bothering you.  
Michiru: You're right, I just can't put my finger on it. It's with those two people. ::points to   
Duo and Risa::  
Setsuna: Duo? And that girl? They look harmless.  
Michiru: I sense this weird energy from them.  
Haruka: Don't you think that if they were evil, Rei would have warned us?  
Michiru: That's what bothers me. Could they be friends...or enemies?  
  
Two dark pairs of eyes watched the café in the nearby woods. The archangels were awaken   
the the realm.  
  
Bena: Should we introduce ourselves yet?  
Christie: Wait. I can think of better entrances. After all, the Queen said: Have fun.  
  
Chapter 5  
The Stalker's Eyes  
  
The Inner Senshi and Rini walked down the street silently, all thinking about their   
nightmares. The mist gave them shivers. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They ran to the scene,   
hidden by the mist. They saw two tall girls standing on both sides of this person, heart crystal   
in their hands. Usagi looked at everyone and they transformed. (AN: I don't feel like writing   
out the transformation words. Usagi transformed into Eternal and the others to super, but I'm   
not gonna write it so, just...deal.)  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop right there, whoever you are. In the na-  
Bena: You better watch out for who you challenge Moon-face.  
Sailor Moon: What?  
  
The mist cleared a little, just to reveal that that two girls had huge black wings. They   
were dressed in metallic black outfits. They both had long, straight black hair, with blonde   
streaks, only Christie had silver ones too.  
  
Christie: My name is Christie, an archangel of air.  
Bena: And I am Bena, another archangel of god knows what.  
Sailor Moon: ::blinks::  
Sailor Mars: You won't get away!  
Sailor Moon: Oh yeah, I will pun-  
Bena: Cut the crap, Sailor Moon. We're not here for talk.  
Christie: The crystal here was just the lure you in. But now that we have it, we might as well   
add to our power.  
Sailor Venus: How dare you! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
Bena: Angellic Circle energize! ::blocks attack:: You see? You can't harm us.  
Sailor Mars: Oh yeah? Mars Fire Sniper!  
  
The fire arrow bounced off of the circle, leaving the archangels unharmed.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Is that all you can do? Just block attacks?!!?  
Bena: You want to see our power eh?  
Sailor Jupiter: Yeah, I want to see power!  
Sailor Venus: ^^ Uhh...Jupiter...please...shut...up...  
Bena: Black Wing Ice!  
  
Bena tilted her wings until the edges faced the scouts. Then, black feathers shot out   
of the tips and formed ice crystals, which raced to the senshi. The senshi managed to duck all   
of them, with a few slings in the skirts.  
  
Christie: Heavenly Whiplash!  
  
Streaks of steaming air whipped itself toward Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Neptune: After me Sailor Mercury! Deep Submerge Attack!  
Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhasody!  
  
The attacks managed to slow and cool the air enough so that all Sailor Moon felt was a   
warm breeze.  
  
Sailor Uranus: World Shaking!  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
Bena: Angellic Circle!  
Christie: Dark Angellic Circle...enlarge!  
  
Bena protected herself only long enough for Christie to do her magick. Then, she leaped   
out of the way as a dark circle slowly began to get bigger. The atttacks were on both sides so   
it pressed against the circle. But as the circle got larger, the attacks began to reflect.  
  
Christie: Dark Reflection!  
  
The attacks reflected back to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Both senshi jumped out of   
the way. Sailor Saturn stood in the mist, not able to do anything.  
  
Bena: Now, fo-ow*  
  
A streak of blood appeared across her arm as a rose landed on the ground.  
  
Tux(Tuxedo Kamen): Innocent people don't-  
Bena: Okay, okay, I get your point! But you didn't have to cut me!  
Tux: Uhhh...  
Bena: DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS MIGHT LEAVE A SCAR!?!?  
Christie: ::sweatdrops:: Bena...  
Bena: WELL, O'L MIGHTY FREAKY TUX-GUY, IT WILL!! HAVE YOU EVER SCARRED ANY OTHER ENEMY!??!  
Tux: ::sweatdrops::  
Chibi USA: Hey! Leave Tuxedo Kamen out of this!  
Sailor Moon: Yeah, you heard her!  
Christie: Bena...  
Bena: ::suddenly realizes...:: Oh yeah. Go ahead Christie.  
Christie: ::sigh:: ::looks at the heart crystal::  
Sailor Uranus: ::raises her hand::  
Christie: ::raises an eyebrow:: No need to get messy. We didn't want this crystal anyway. We had   
fun playing with you scouts. Until later.  
  
They disappeared into the mist. The senshi just blinked.  
  
Michiru felt a little tingling feeling on the back of her neck. What she saw made her   
shiver. Colbat blue eyes. She blinked. They were gone.  
  
~  
  
Usagi sighed into her drink. They were back in the café again. The same guy with the   
long braid was there, but she didn't take any notice in him. Michiru seemed far away in her own   
little world. Rei was troubled. It was obvious that Michiru was senseing vibes of some sort. Why   
couldn't she sense them? Wasn't she skilled enough?  
  
Usagi: Hello? Anyone in there? Rei?  
Rei: Huh?  
Usagi: ::sigh:: As I was saying Rei, wasn't that the weirdest battle you ever fought in?  
Rei: Yeah I guess.  
-silence-  
Usagi: ::is waiting::  
Rei: What?  
Usagi: OH MY GOD!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!??!  
Rei: Huh?  
Usagi: YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME DOWN?!?!  
Rei: Isn't that good Meatball head?  
Usagi: Uhh...I guess...  
Rei: ::sigh:: Sometimes, you are so stupid...  
Usagi: What...did you just say Rei?  
Rei: You heard me you baka!!  
Darien: ::sweatdrops:: They're back to normal.  
Ami: Oh well. It's all for the best.  
  
Christie and Bena bowed down before Tracy.  
  
Tracy: The hell? What are you two doing?  
Bena: I have no idea. But it feels right.  
Tracy: ::sigh:: I'm flattered. Now get up.  
Christie: Yes my queen.  
Tracy: Shut up. Now, did you do your job?  
Bena: Un huh. And Tux slinged me. ::points to her scar::  
Tracy: So? That's easy to get rid of.  
Bena: Hn. To you it is. I'm not the one that Venus De Milo favors.  
Christie: Who's going to attack them next?  
Tracy: ::grins:: ::turns around and looks at the city:: Our favorite Fire Queen.  
  
~~~  
See, I was going to do the next chapter too...but then, it'll spoil the rest. So, I decided to  
make all you people out there wait! ::wicked grin:: Ja ne! And remember, REVIEW! (Oh yeah, and   
Bena, don't mind the bowing thing. Christie...some how...I don't think you care. ^.~)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

-=Darkness of the Light=-  
a.k.a. -=The Flipside=-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or my friends. I do own Tracy and Tobias so   
if you want to use them. Other than that, don't sue me.  
  
Note: I spelled honor the old way cuz it looked right for some odd reason. But other than that,  
my grammer and spelling sucks. What can I say? I'm an author, yet a terrible speller.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Dangerous Flames of Honour  
  
Rei sat up in her bed, sweatting. Why was she having these nightmares? Someone...in this   
world...some one...who's power...fire... She shook her head. That was nuts. No other senshi had   
the power of fire, and the dark sister of fire was destroyed a long time ago. So...who was it?  
  
Michiru probably never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She was in school, but   
couldn't consentrate on her work. She kept on getting these vibes. They weren't bad. They   
weren't good either. The vibes struck her like flaming arrows. Was this Rei's doing? No, Rei   
could control her power. Was this even Rei's power? Michiru closed her eyes. Who are you? What   
do you want with me? With us? This vibes continued. Michiru, having no choice, fought back.  
  
Bella snapped out of her meditation. So you want to battle Michiru-san? I'm ready.   
Bring it on.  
  
Minako: Are you sure you're okay Rei?  
Rei: ^^ I'm fine! Seriously!  
  
The inner scouts were walking home together. Rei was being unusally quiet.  
  
Usagi: Aww...it's probably a boy. e.e Right?  
Rei: Be quiet Meatball head. You would be quiet if you've felt them!  
-silence-  
Ami: Rei, if you were feeling vibes, why didn't you tell us?  
Rei: I'm not sure. It's just that Michi-  
Michiru: I felt it too.  
  
The Inner Senshi turned around and saw the Outer Scouts and Rini standing there. Michiru   
was holding her aqua mirror in her hand.  
  
Rei: Then why...?  
Michiru: ::looks into her mirror:: This new enemy is powerful and likes to keep himself or   
herself hidden. I can't see her...or him in my mirror. We can sense them, but somehow, they can   
change the way their vibes feel. And there's something else...  
Makoto: What's that?  
Haruka: Tell them.  
Michiru: When our battle with the archangels ended, I felt some one watching us. I turned around   
and saw dark blue eyes. Sort of colbat blue.  
Haruka: We're being watched. Probably even now.  
Usagi: ::looks around:: I don't see anyone.  
Minako: ::sweatdrops:: Usagi, if they're spying on us, they wouldn't show themselves.  
Usagi: ^^ Heh...I knew that.  
Makoto: What we need now is a scout meeting. Darien should be no-  
Darien: Did some one call me?  
  
Darien turned around at the corner. Usagi happily jumped into his arms.  
  
Usagi: ^^ Oh honey! We were just waiting for you!  
Darien: Heh...  
Setsuna: We have new enemy. They're very powerful and able to hide themselves expertly.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair(silver highlights) and green   
eyes jumped out of a tree. She turned to face the senshi. A mysterious grin crossed her face.  
  
Bella: Why Pluto, I thank you. You flatter me.  
  
Tracy: Remember Bella, don't kill them.  
Bella: You know, it really sucks taking orders from you.  
  
Setsuna: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Bella: Aww...give it up ol'mighty Pluto. Surely you don't want me to cause trouble and reveal   
your idenity.  
Makoto: What do you want with us?  
Bella: Butt-kicking Jupiter! And the rest of the scouts. It's a dangerous game you people play.   
Some one might get hurt! (AN: Is it me, or does she sound like Xelloss from Slayers? O.o)  
Usagi: Come on, she knows who we are, so let's just transform.  
-all senshi transform- (AN: To super and eternal and everything...you know the drill.)  
-Darien runs behind a tree and transforms...and hides...well, he does!-  
Bella: ::pouts:: All girls?  
Sailor Moon: Don't you dare think of hitting on my b/f you witch! In the name of the Moon, I   
shall punish you.  
Bella: Alright Sailor Moon, if you get to have a speech, then I do to. ::transforms:: I am   
Bellanca, queen of fire, and to pass me, you must first pass the test of Honour, in which I   
hold.  
Sailor Uranus: I'll show you honour! World Shaking!  
Sailor Neptune: Deep Submerge Attack!  
Bella: ::jumps and dodges:: Shame on you sailor scouts. My friends would kill you for wasting   
their elements!  
Sailor Mars: Oh yeah? Mars Fire Sniper!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
Bella: ::dodges Venus's attack, stops Mars:: You're forgetting some thing Mars. I'm also fire,   
you can't defeat me.  
Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhasody!  
Bella: Fireball! ::dries up Mercury's attack easily:: Now let me show you power! Flame Arrow!  
  
All of the senshi were blown away.  
  
Sailor Mars slowly opened her eyes. She weakly looked around to see everyone else, lying   
there on the ground. Only Sailor Jupiter was moving. I can't lose now. Everyone is depending   
on me. She slowly got onto her feet.  
  
Sailor Jupiter slowly got up too. If Sailor Mars can do it, I can too. We can't lose,   
with everyone else unconsious. I HAVE to win!  
  
Tracy: How are they doing?  
Bella: Tracy-sama. Why do you care?  
Tracy: The balance is slowly coming back to normal. I want a chance meet Neptune.  
Bella: Oh fine.  
Sailor Mars: You're going down Bellanca!  
Sailor Jupiter: You heard her!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
Bella: Fire Coverage!  
  
Flames bursted up from the ground all around her. It burned up Jupiter's attack and   
swallowed Mars's attack. The senshi were all out of energy.  
  
Sailor Mars: No, I won't give up!  
Sailor Jupiter: This is for the Moon Kingdom!  
  
They each fired their attacks one more time. Bella blocked them easily. However, she   
wasn't smirking anymore. The two remaining senshi dropped to their knees.   
  
Sailor Mars: What are you going to do? Kill us?  
Bella: ::remains silent::  
  
Sailor Neptune stirred. She blinked and looked up to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter   
battered. She wanted to help, but her legs just wouldn't move.  
  
Bella: No, I won't. You deserve the honour.  
Sailor Jupiter: What?  
Bella: You have proved that you are worthy of your lives. I will go now. But the others will be   
here to challenge you.  
Sailor Mars: So you're just letting us go?  
Bella: Yes. Those are my orders. ::disappears in the flames::  
Sailor Mars: I wonder who she's taking orders from.  
  
Sailor Neptune felt the vibe again. She turned around and saw the eyes watching her. The   
eyes blinked. Then, they were gone.  
  
Chapter 7  
Icy Waters of Skill  
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, are you okay?  
  
All of the senshi were awake other than Sailor Moon. (AN: Well, she never is.) All the   
inner senshi crowded around her while the outers talked to Neptune.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Are you sure that you saw the eyes?  
Sailor Neptune: Positive.  
Sailor Pluto: We should follow it.  
Sailor Uranus: And walk right into a trap?  
Sailor Neptune: We don't have much of a choice. You heard what Bellance said. The others will be   
here. We can't risk going back home, now that they know who we are.  
Sailor Venus: Hey, you guys. Shouldn't we work as a team?  
-outers look at eachother-  
Sailor Saturn: You're right. We should work as a team. I can't use my power because of the risk.   
We'll need all the help we can get.  
Sailor Mars: She's stirring!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes. She got up and rubbed her head.  
  
Sailor Moon: What happened?  
Sailor Jupiter: You guys all got slinged by Bellanca's attack. Mars and I were the only ones   
conscious.  
Sailor Moon: Alright, you managed to defeat Bellanca!  
Sailor Mars: No, we hardly scratched her.  
Sailor Moon: Then what happened?  
Sailor Mars: She just disappeared saying that we were worthy of out lives. That's it. She said   
that the others will come looking for us sooner or later.  
Sailor Moon: Others?  
Sailor Mars: ::shrugs:: More enemies?  
Sailor Mercury: I've been trying to locate the base for some time now, but I just can't get a   
reading.  
Sailor Venus: I heard that Neptune saw the eyes again, didn't you?  
Sailor Netpune: Yeah. It came from over there. ::points::  
Sailor Mercury: That's the direction of where Mugen High used to be.  
Sailor Jupiter: But other stores covered the spot up. I guess that the enemy is using a store   
for base. Let's go.  
Sailor Moon: But it might turn out as a trap!  
Sailor Mars: ::evil grin:: Very good Moon-face. So you do use your brain!  
Sailor Moon: ::glares at Mars::  
Sailor Uranus: We can't risk going back since they know our identities.   
Sailor Neptune: And they said that the others are looking for us, so there's a good chance that   
they'll find us. We should just keep on moving.  
Sailor Mercury: According to my scanner, there's a series of strange energy coming from one of   
the stores. But I can't tell which one.  
Sailor Saturn: There you have it. We're going.  
  
The senshi started to run in the direction to where Mugen School used to be. Then, Chibi   
USA notice something.  
  
Chibi USA: Stop!  
-they stop-  
Sailor Moon: What's wrong?  
Chibi USA: Has anyone noticed that there's no one outside. The place is deserted!  
Sailor Saturn: She's right. I noticed it too, but I just thought that there was some big event   
or something.  
Sailor Moon: That only means that we have to defeat the enemy soon.  
Chibi USA: I wonder what the enemy or enemies are called.  
Lucy: You can call us the Realm Warriors.  
  
The senshi turned around to see and girl with shoulder length black hair standing   
there. In her hand she held a long double-edged hook that was really two curved blades attached   
together that formed an 'S'. She was wearing mostly light blue and silver.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Are you the new enemy?  
Lucy: Sure. One of them. I am Lucky, or Lucy, queen of water and ice. I am here to test your   
skill.  
Sailor Venus: Skill? And what have you done to the people?  
Lucy: ::raises an eyebrow:: People? Those people are not my concern.  
Sailor Venus: But what happened with them?  
Lucy: I don't know. Ask the others that come after me.  
Sailor Uranus: You guys won't get away like you did last time! World Shaking!  
Sailor Jupiter: Yeah! Jupiter Oak Evalution!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
Lucy: ::shakes her head as the attackes come towards her:: ::spins her blade::  
  
The twin blades reflected every attack to the senshi. They jumped out of the way, except   
the outers, who were mainly the target, and were hit.  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh no!   
Sailor Mars: You will pay! Mars Fire Sniper!  
Lucy: Ice Suround...  
  
Swirls of ice came from Lucy's hand. But the attack didn't block the fire arrow.   
Instead, it surrounded it, causing the fire to freeze.  
  
Lucy: Shatter!  
  
The frozen flames shattered into tiny pieces, which fell to the ground, glittering in   
the sun.  
  
Inner Scouts: ::gasps::  
Lucy: As you can see, there is no way you can defeat me.  
Sailor Venus: Oh yeah? Mercury, run a scan!  
Sailor Mercury: I'm trying...to...  
Lucy: Oh no you don't! Ice blade! ::hits Mercury with a well...blade of ice. What else?::  
Sailor Mercury: ::dodges:: Oh darn. I lost it!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
Lucy: ::dodges...near miss:: Shimatta! ::throws her blades at Sailor Venus::  
Sailor Venus: ::dodges but is a little scratched::  
Sailor Mars: ::blinks:: Whoa. Venus is really moving it.  
Sailor Mercury: No! Merucy Aqua Rhasody!  
Lucy: ::is hit:: DAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIR!!  
Inner Senshi: ::sweatdrops::  
Lucy: Water Storm!  
Inner Senshi: ::is whipped::  
Lucy: ::settles back down, soaked::  
Sailor Venus: ::gets up slowly:: I can't lose. Rei and Makoto didn't let us down last time, I   
can't let everyone down this time.  
Lucy: Calm down Venus. ::serious look::  
Sailor Venus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CALM DOWN?!!? Venus Lo-  
Lucy: That's enough. The battle's over.  
Sailor Venus: What?  
Lucy: You and Mercury proved yourselves very skillful by dodging my attacks and actually hitting   
me. Even Tracy some times is hit with my double-end sword. You're skill is worthy.  
Sailor Venus: Sooo...  
Lucy: I'm going. I had enough fun. Until next time Senshi! ::disappears into mist::  
  
Sailor Neptune: ::stirs:: I'm pretty sure that the battle has ended, I wonder where the eyes   
are. Ahhh...there they are.  
  
Sure enough, the colbat blue eyes were there, watching every move.  
  
~~~~~  
Can you just GUESS who's watching them? I mean, if you follow the series that are in here, you  
would know by now. But what the hell. I won't spoil it. Remember to REVIEW! ^.~  



	4. Default Chapter Title

-=Darkness of the Light=-  
a.k.a. -=The Flipside=-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or my friends. I do own Tracy and Tobias so   
ask before using them. And don't sue me.  
  
Note: Ahhh...the end...FINALLY. It's a strange ending though. O.o  
  
Chapter 8  
Walking Dead of Power  
  
Sailor Neptune: ::gets up:: He...or she's there. Staring at us.  
  
Sure 'nuff, all the senshi faced the way Neptune was and saw the eyes. They soon   
disappeared.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Is everyone awake?  
Sailor Saturn: I'm okay.  
Sailor Pluto: Same.  
Sailor Venus: Let's go. We can't let the enemy...or whoever that is get away!  
  
They ran towards where the eyes came from. Suddenly, the sun began to get dark. It was   
yet...another solar ecplise.   
  
Sailor Mercury: This can't be happening! There can't be a solar ecplise now! We just had one a   
few months ago!  
  
Suddenly, black rose petals filled the air. Then, Sailor Saturn was the first one to s  
pot it.  
  
Sailor Saturn: Look!  
  
A girl with long, golden blonde hair and bluish eyes emerged from the petals. She had   
longer hair than Bellanca and was dressed in black. The aura that surounded was so cold, yet it   
represented a golden light. Tuxedo Kamen came out of his hiding to join the Senshi. It was   
funny. He felt a strange connection with this enemy.  
  
Sailor Moon: Who are you? What's your test? Or are you their leader?  
Crystal: Hn. We have no leader.  
Sailor Moon: Then who do you take orders from?  
Crystal: Our superiors. But don't worry. You won't meet them.  
Sailor Moon: So who are you?  
Crystal: I am Crystal, queen of death and earth, and I'm here to test you of your Power.  
Sailor Mars: Power?   
Crystal: You heard me the first time.  
Tuxedo Kamen: How can you be the queen of earth?  
Crystal: Very easily. I just am.   
Tuxedo Kamen: I am the Prince of Earth. I don't remember you.  
Crystal: ::shakes her head:: No, not like that. I'm queen of the earth element. Now, enough   
talk. Let's see what you senshi can really do.   
Sailor Mars: Mars Fire Sniper!  
Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhasody!  
  
The attacks headed for Crystal at amazing speed. Crystal didn't do anything but close   
her eyes. She opened them, and the attacks crashed into one another.  
  
Crystal: Has anyone told you people that using oppisite elements are not going to get you   
anywhere? ::looks disgusted::  
Sailor Venus: Then take this! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
Crystal: ::holds up her hand:: ::stops the attacks:: Disappear!  
-attacks disappear-  
Senshi: ::blinks::  
Crystal: You call that power?  
Sailor Uranus: I'll show you power! Uranus World Shaking!  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
Crystal: Soul of the Dead, suround me! ::blocks attacks:: ::smiles:: Now you're getting it.  
Sailor Uranus: ::growls:: ::takes out her space sword:: Neptune, the talismen!   
Sailor Neptune: Right. ::takes out her Aqua Mirror:: Submarine Reflection!  
Sailor Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!  
Crystal: ::jumps out of the way:: I'm impressed. But, I'd hate to lose. Earth Evolution!  
Sailor Saturn: Silent Wall! ::blocks attack::  
Crystal: ::raises an eyebrow:: ::looks at Saturn and then at Chibi USA::  
Sailor Saturn: I won't let you hurt my friends!  
Crystal: ::narrows her eyes:: Yeah, whatever. Earth Evolution Surprise!  
Sailor Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
The attacks managed to hold Crystal's attack off...but only just a little bit. Soon, a   
green energy ball lanuched them selves at the senshi, knocking them off their feet. Sailor   
Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn struggled onto their feet.  
  
Crystal: ::raises, yet, another eyebrow:: Dark Spirit...raise.  
  
The outers suddenly had a feeling that everything went cold. They're bodies were cold.   
The ground suddenly gave away this black cloud thing and silverish spirits began to rise. The   
inner senshi looked terrified, but the outers held their ground.  
  
Crystal: You Outer Senshi are truly impressive. You guys are one of the few people who actually   
stayed sane throught watching the spirits.  
Sailor Pluto: What are you going to do to us?  
Crystal: Nothing. You passed the test.  
Sailor Uranus: That was a test?  
Crystal: ::snaps her fingers::   
  
The spirits disappeared and the sun slowly began to emerge from behind the moon. The   
black rose petals started up again.  
  
Crystal: Yes. You proved that you have great power, in not only the body and soul, but in the   
mind and spirit. I have to go now. ::disappears among the petals::  
Sailor Mars: Uhhh...bad vibes...that was strange...  
Sailor Uranus: Has anyone seen Sailor Neptune?  
  
Sailor Neptune ran throught the trees after the stalker. I'm sorry I wasn't there to   
help. I'm sorry that I didn't wait up for you Uranus. But I have to find out who's behind this,   
and who this person is. I'm pretty sure that it's a boy by the way he moves. The guy was   
skilled. But Neptune was just as fast as a senshi. Suddenly, she was out in the open again.   
Right in front of a store. Dark Silver Star Inc. The guy disappeared.  
  
Chapter 9  
Heavenly Scent of Life  
  
Sailor Mercury: I'm picking up Neptune's energy! It's coming from the spot where we think the   
enemy's hiding.  
Sailor Uranus: We better hurry. Sailor Neptune wouldn't leave...me, if it wasn't important.  
Sailor Mercury: I got a clear reading! It's coming from that new store!  
Sailor Venus: You mean, where I ...well...uhh...we met Tobias?  
Sailor Mercury: Yeah.  
Sailor Venus: I swear, if he turns out to be the enemy, I'm going to faint.  
  
Tracy: Start fainting Sailor Venus. It won't be long now. Is Neptune at my front door?  
Duo: She'll be here.  
Tracy: Right. Let's just hope the others can catch up.  
  
Sailor Mercury: This way!  
  
They ran up the stairs in the store. They came across a closed door labled "Do not   
enter."  
  
Sailor Moon: So, where do we go?  
-silence-  
Sailor Mars: ::sweatdrops:: You are so stupid. ::points to the door::  
Sailor Moon: ^^; Heh...I knew that...  
Chibi USA: Even I knew that!  
  
Sailor Jupiter threw the door open. There stood Sailor Neptune glaring at the back of a   
chair. The chair was behind a desk, with only a phone, and a over-sized crystal ball on it.   
Sailor Uranus gave Sailor Neptune a questioning look, but Neptune just shook her head and   
continued to stare at the chair.  
  
Sailor Neptune: Show yourself!  
-silence-  
Sailor Uranus: You heard her. Are you afraid or something?  
Tracy: Are you afraid?  
Sailor Uranus: ::shocked look:: I know that voice. Where have I heard it before?  
Sailor Netpune: That's funny. I'd swear that I've heard that voice some where...  
Tracy: Are you afraid of me?  
Sailor Mars: Of course not!  
Duo: I don't like this.  
Sailor Moon: Who's there?  
  
Out of the shadows stepped out Duo Maxwell, transformation of Tobias, and a gundam   
pilot. But we don't need to know that. So on with the story. His colbat blue eyes flashed at   
them.  
  
Inner Senshi: Duo Maxwell? (AN: No da. Couldn't you guess?)  
Sailor Neptune: So you were the one spying on us!  
Tracy: Tobias did a good job of luring you senshi in, didn't he?  
Sailor Venus: Tobias? As in Tobias Lewis?  
Tracy: Who else?  
Sailor Venus: He's not Tobias Lewis!  
Tracy: Look closer.  
  
The senshi turned back to Duo Maxwell. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room and   
Tobias stood in his place.  
  
Sailor Venus: Oh my god.  
Tracy: You can faint now Sailor Venus.  
Sailor Venus: Faint? How did...?  
Tracy: I've been watching you. Tobias did part time as Duo, too.  
Tobias: I don't like this.  
Tracy: ::spins around:: Me either.  
Sailor Neptune and Uranus: ::gasp:: Selene Kaioh?  
Tracy: Not really. Tracy McGinnis.  
Sailor Moon: Are you the one who has been giving out orders?  
Tracy: They aren't my orders. But I am in charge of this mission.  
Sailor Mars: Mission? What are you talking about?  
Tracy: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
Sailor Moon: So let me ask you this. What do you want with us?  
Tracy: I want to teach you.  
Senshi: What?  
Tracy: I want to teach you. About life. For I am Life.  
  
Chapter 10  
The Balance Restored  
  
Sailor Moon: What do you mean by life?  
Tracy: I am Tracy McGinnis, queen of air and heaven, and Life itself. I provide birth and   
rebirth, just as Crystal provides death.  
Sailor Mars: Why are you here?  
Tracy: In life, there is good and evil. They must be balanced in order for life to go on. You   
scouts are doing a good job. Perhaps too good of a job. You see, the balance in this realm is   
tilted to the good side a little too much. I'm here to retore it.  
Sailor Moon: And how are you supposed to do that?  
Tracy: Reverse my powers.  
  
Tracy stood up and held out her arms, revealing two golden bracelets with white jewels   
on them. She held are right arm up; a light shone from the jewel. The senshi covered their eyes.   
When they uncoved them, they saw that Tracy was wearing a dress very simular to Princess   
Neptune's. It was in the same style, only it was white with a cape extending from the back   
straps. She wore a silver crown on her head.  
  
Tracy: As queen of heaven, I am able to suck dark energy in me, and release light. Like the   
world's personal filter.  
Sailor Neptune: You mean, you're going to revearse that?  
Tracy: Right. ::holds out her hand::  
  
Suddenly Sailor Moon, Chibi USA, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Neptune felt their energy   
drain. It wasn't painful, just strange. The inner senshi gathered around Sailor Moon while the   
outers helped Neptune. So what else is new?  
  
Sailor Mars: Stop-huh? What?  
  
Tracy appeared to be in pain. A ball of light formed in her hand, the energy of the   
three sailor scounts and Tux. Tobias was by her side helping her.  
  
Sailor Venus: What's going on? Why is she in pain?  
Sailor Mercury: I don't know. My scanner can't pick up anything.   
  
The ball got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a beachball. Tracy gathered up   
her energy, ignoring the pain, and raised it high above her head.  
  
Sailor Uranus: What's she going to do?  
Sailor Pluto: No, she can't be planning to throw it at us.  
Tracy: Hear me Beyond, this is your Queen of Air! I offer this energy to you! Take it! Before   
it destroys me...  
  
A blue and silver circle appeared above her and the Beyond sucked up the energy ball. It   
disappeared, and it became quiet again. Tracy fainted. It was over.  
  
~  
Sailor Neptune: What do you mean, you never wanted to hurt us?  
Tobias: It's true. All we needed to do was get rid of some of the good energy.  
Sailor Mars: Then what were all those attacks for?  
  
The battle was over. Sailor Moon, Neptune, Chibi USA, and Tux were awakened and were   
doing fine, regaining some of their energy, but not all of it. Tracy was still out, and was in   
regular clothes.  
  
Tobias: We had to test you guys, to see how much energy we need to drain.  
Tracy: Uggghhhh...  
Tobias: Tracy? Tracy, you there?  
Tracy: I need coffee, if that helps... ::gets up:: ::opens one eye at the senshi::  
Sailor Moon: Are you okay?  
Tracy: Me? Are YOU okay? I'm the one who attacked you.  
Sailor Moon: You have to be the first enemy who asked us that.  
Tracy: Enemy? ::sigh:: Oh. Uhhh...sorry...  
Sailor Mars: Okay, this is strange. First, we were fighting eachother. Now...we're about to   
become friends.  
Sailor Neptune: That's because they weren't evil in the first place.   
Sailor Uranus: It was just what they had to do. It's like when Neptune and I had to find the   
talismen.  
Sailor Moon: So what now?  
Tracy: I have to return to my realm. You and your friends will be the only ones who will   
remember us.  
Sailor Venus: What do you mean? Tobias is a famous singer!  
Tobias: Not really. When we got teleported into this realm, the Queen changed the history a   
little. When I'm gone, no one will remember me.  
Sailor Venus: That sucks. And I thought I had a chance with fame.  
Tobias: Don't worry. I'm sure one day, you will be a singer.  
Sailor Venus: Really? ^.~ ::peace-signs::  
Sailor Moon: What you go, will you come back?  
Tracy: I might. But now, let me rest...  
  
Epilouge  
  
It turns out that Tracy had Lucy froze the people so no one would wander in and get   
hurt. The other queens and archangels and left eariler. Tracy and Tobias disappeared from that   
store and the Senshi found themselves standing on the deserted ground. Also, the battle was   
needed, since Sailor Galaxia would be arriving. If this battle had not occurred, Sailor Moon   
would have had enough energy to wipe out Sailor Galaxia, first time, only time. But if she   
didn't, Sailor Neptune would have had enough energy to wipe out outer senshi the first time. So   
the battle was needed, in order to fullfill the rest of the SailorStars season.  
  
Oh yeah, and Bella asked me a question. Why the hell didn't Tracy keep the energy to   
herself. Well, first, she can't suck good energy into her body. Second, she would have the whole   
Beyond after her, even Tobias. Trust me, that's not good. ^^;  



End file.
